He Man and Wee Man
by ChryedGuy
Summary: This sprang from a comment of Marc Elliott's. He said that sometimes he feels like Wee Man to Johnny Partridge's He Man when portraying Syed and Christian. I wondered how that would play out between them if SYED actually felt that way. No copyright infringement intended-characters are the property of Eastenders and the BBC.


He Man and Wee Man

Syed and Christian were approaching the door of 43A after a quiet dinner out.

"How is Lucy managing?" Sy asked. "Any word from—AH!"

Syed's feet flew out from under him as he was yanked from vertical to horizontal. His wild grab for Christian's arm went awry somehow, and his vision spun. But there was no sickening crash to the pavement.

It made no sense until he looked up to into a demented grin on Christian's face, hovering a few inches above his own. His fiancé had grabbed him and hoisted him into his arms with effortless strength.

"Christian, put me down," he said a bit breathlessly.

"What? I can't carry my husband-to-be over the threshold? Just practising, yeah?"

Syed sighed in annoyance. "Christian, put me down," he repeated.

"Where's your sense of fun? Sy, think you can unlock the door? My hands are a bit occupied."

Sy's stony look was his only reply.

Christian's face still beamed with what Syed privately thought of as _Mischievous Grin #1_. Not a good sign.

"Right. Time for some creative jiggery pokery."

Syed clamped his arms around Christian's neck in panic as the larger man juggled a double armload of boyfriend whilst fitting key to lock. He managed to open the door and manoeuver inside without dropping Sy or cracking either of their heads on the doorpost.

"There you see! Superman, just as you said."

"Christian Clarke," Syed growled, "you put me down this instant!"

Christian blinked in surprise, and his smile faded under Sy's glare and the anger in his voice.

"All right babe, all right. Just having a bit of fun," he said defensively as he set Sy on his feet.

Syed stalked across the room, crossed his arms, and stood facing the far wall. His body was tense. He exhaled slowly and angrily. His right hand came up to knead his bowed forehead as emotion roiled in his belly.

_Why am I so furious?_ Syed wasn't sure.

"Babe, what's wrong? Why are you being such a drama queen?" The words were tempered somewhat by the concern in Christian's voice.

Syed whipped around. "Don't you ever bloody do that again!"

Christian's face paled with shock. "What are you on about? What'd I do?"

Sy threw up his hands and turned away.

"Fine," snapped Christian. "You can have your little mystery tantrum whilst I brush my teeth." He started toward the bathroom then stopped, walked into the kitchen, and poured himself a stiff drink.

Syed let out a long, frustrated sigh and sank onto the couch.

The whiskey burned down Christian's throat as he closed his eyes and gathered the scraps of his patience. _I love this man_, he reminded himself. _And something really don't add up._

"Sy," he said quietly, "talk to me."

"I don't know!" Syed cried.

Christian set his drink down, leaned both arms on the counter, and looked at Sy's bowed head.

"Oi," he said gently, "look at me." Syed glanced up and their eyes met.

"Let's try this shall we? Worked with Rox once. Say whatever comes into your head."

Syed looked tired and pensive. He licked his lips.

"You're so big," he whispered.

"What!" Christian's eyes were wide.

Sy closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands again.

"You're so big," he said from behind his palms. "And strong, and handsome. And I'm just little and average. We're like He Man and Wee Man." His breath caught in his throat a bit as he continued. "I never have understood what you see in me."

_Though I'm grateful for it, whatever it is_, Syed thought.

Christian felt his body move. It walked out of the kitchen and knelt in front of his fiancé. He caught a breath and took both Sy's hands in his own. Their eyes met, and Christian saw that Sy's beautiful brown eyes were swollen and red.

"Syed Masood you listen to me. I can have any bloke I want. I could pop down Soho tonight and queue them up. The handsome ones, the clever ones, the rich ones. Any one I want. And you know what? They can all bugger off 'cause all I want is you. All I ever want is you Sy." He placed tender kisses all over Sy's hands.

When Christian looked up Syed saw tears on his cheeks.

"Besides," the larger man said, shaking his head slowly, "you're bloody gorgeous you idiot."

Syed started to look away, but Christian caught his chin between thumb and forefinger and brought their gazes together again.

"Sy I mean it. I can't fathom how you don't know it, but you are. My gorgeous. Sometimes I look at you and it takes my breath away. Do you know how proud I am to walk the street with you? Showing off my beautiful man? Making them jealous 'cause you're mine? 'Cause we love each other?"

Christian saw the protest start in Syed's eyes, but he stilled his lover's lips with a gentle finger.

"No Sy. Cheeky man. I'm paying you a compliment. My mum told me once if someone pays you a compliment that you can't take in, just take a breath and say 'Thank you.' Never a big problem for me of course, but I hear it works." Christian grinned wickedly.

Syed rolled his eyes with a chuckle as a tear spilled over.

He swallowed. "Thank you."

Christian pulled Sy off of the couch and into his lap, encircling his beautiful boy in his arms. "You're welcome my gorgeous." He gave Sy's temple a lingering kiss and hugged him in tight.


End file.
